Doraemon in Korea
Doraemon in Korea refers to the Korean adaptation of the Doraemon series in South Korea. Overview Due to the rocky history between Japan and (South) Korea, Japanese cultural imports—such as manga, anime, video games, music and movies—were banned by the South Korean government after Korean Independence at the end of World War II. This ban would be in effect throughout most of the 80s and 90s. Not only was there the ban, but a lot of Japanese media etc. often mocked Koreans in various ways (Example: Samurai Pizza Cats episode 49 "Quake, Rattle & Roll") Doraemon manga were illegally translated into Korean and released by several Korean comic publishers. Eventually, South Korean and Japanese relations had warmed up to the point where the South Korean government's ban on Japanese cultural imports was partially lifted in October 1998. On July 9, 2001 (the same year were Korean version of the 45th volume of the manga were released), a Korean dub of the 1979 anime series was first aired in South Korea on MBC. In January 2004, the South Korean government completely lifted its ban on Japanese cultural imports, and a new Korean dub was produced and aired on Champ TV sometime in 2006 and later Tooniverse (with the Korean dub of the 2005 anime series). The animation edits are done by Studio Mir, who would later provide the animation edits to the USA English dub. A few of the Doraemon films made it into Korea. The Korean version of this series takes place in South Korea. This was also carried out in some other Japanese anime series. North Korea banned Doraemon and most international anime series such as Keroro Gunso, Cyborg Kuro-chan, etc. due to the anime series not being made there. Manga Before South Korea lifted the ban on Japanese imports partially (again completely after 6 years, 3 months) in October 1998, a (unofficial) Korean version of the manga was published by Daewon C.I. (and Rainbow Comics) in South Korea in between the 1980s and 1990s (mostly December 1994) with the name of "도라에몽", and the 45th volume was published sometime in 2001. There's a Korean translated version of Doraemon: Japanese to English Dictionary which was released in Korea sometime in the 2000s. Anime In the 80s and 90s, a pirated Korean version of Doraemon was produced. Doraemon characters were changed to make them fit to a Korean audience. This version was released on VHS by several Korean home media distributors. In North Korea, as stated above, this anime series was never aired there because the North Korean government bans the transmission of any TV show not made there, such as international programs. 1979 anime A Korean dub of the 1979 anime series aired in South Korea on MBC from July 9, 2001 to December 10, 2002. A new dub later aired on Anione and Champ TV sometime in 2006 and is currently ongoing alongside the 2005 anime. Character name changes Unlike most international dubs, some of the characters' names were changed into Korean sounding ones, as was carried out with several Japanese anime (not as stated above, such of Cyborg Kuro-chan) when they aired in South Korea and were dubbed in Korean. *Nobita - 노진구 (No Jin-gu) *Takeshi "Gian" Gouda - 만퉁퉁 (Man Tung-tung) (Note: this is his real name, the nickname "Gian" is retained) *Shizuka - 신이슬 (Sin I-seul) *Suneo - 왕비실 (Wang Bi-sil) *Jaiko - 만퉁순 (Man Tung-sun) *Sewashi - 노장구 (No Jang-gu) *Tamako - 오진숙 (O Jin-suk) *Nobisuke - 노석구 (No Seok-gu) *Hidetoshi Dekisugi - 박영민 (Bak Yeong-min) 2005 anime A Korean dub of the 2005 anime series began airing in South Korea on Anione and Champ TV (Also Tooniverse) on January 5, 2009 and is currently ongoing. The animation edits are done by Studio Mir, who would later provide the animation edits to the USA English dub. As of April 4, 2016, a total of 214 episodes have been dubbed. The character name changes were retained. Films Some of the Doraemon films have been dubbed into Korean. *Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur (2002 on MBC) *Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur 2006 (July 16, 2009 in theaters; December 2009 on television) *Doraemon: Nobita's New Great Adventure into the Underworld – The Seven Magic Users (July 28, 2008 in theaters; December 25, 2008 on television) *Nobita's Great Battle of the Mermaid King (July 28, 2010 in theaters; December 2010 on television) *Nobita and the New Steel Troops ~Angel Wings~ (July 28, 2011 in theaters; December 2011 on television) *Doraemon: Nobita and the Island of Miracles ~Animal Adventure~ (July 25, 2012 in theaters; December 2012 on television) *Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum ~museum Adventure~ (July 25, 2013 in theaters; December 25, 2013 on television) *The New Nobita's Great Demon ~Peko and the Exploration Party of 5~ (September 4, 2014 in theaters) *Stand by Me Doraemon (February 12, 2015 in theaters) * Nobita and the Spiral City (May 1, 2017 on television) * Nobita's Great Adventure in the South Seas (May 16, 2017 on television) * Nobita and the Tin Labyrinth (September 23, 2019 on television) Doraemon: Nobita's Chronicle of the Moon Exploration was announced to be released in August 2019 in South Korea, but was postponed for an indefinite time due to the 2019 Japan-South Korea dispute. It unknown if the movie is dubbed in Korean or not. Video Games Doraemon: Yume Dorobou to 7 Nin no Gozans was released in Korea in 1993, the same year where the game was released in Japan, under the name of just "도라에몽", even though the Japanese version of the game was imported to Korea. Unlike in Japan, this game was (possibly) released singly only in South Korea. This was done by Samsung. After a year of no news, Doraemon: Story of Seasons released in South Korea in 2019 (during the 2019 Japan-South Korea dispute) and was translated in Korean, making it the first Doraemon ''video game to be released in South Korea during the 2019 Japan-South Korea dispute. Controversy Due to the unbreakable love of the ''Doraemon series in South Korea, in 2020, MFDS made an advertising poster about a Doraemon-like robot mouse introducing Chinese, Japanese and Korean foods. However, after fans knew MFDS used Doraemon and edited him without permission, MFDS deleted the advertising poster and apologized to the fans. Besides, the differences were: * The Doraemon-like robot mouse has yellow colored skin, as opposed to Doraemon's blue colored skin (though Doraemon was yellow at birth). * The Doraemon-like robot mouse has the MFDS logo as a bell and lacks the 4D Pocket, with the text "MFDS" on its belly. * The Doraemon-like robot mouse has mouse ears, as opposed to Doraemon's cat ears he had before they were bitten off by a mouse in the 22nd century. Gallery Roboji Bootleg Nobita's Dinosaur .jpg|As stated above, there's a bootleg (Korean) version of the first Doraemon film on VHS. Doraemon's head and ears were edited. Dongjjamong Bootleg Manhwa Vol 1-3.jpg|Also there's a bootleg (Korean) version of the volume 2 to 4 of the manga. The colors on the covers were changed (Unlike Spain.) Korean vs Japanese version of 1979 episode Doraemon.jpg|Not so much to say about these animation changes. You can see that the colors of the grandma's clothes are inverted. Doraemonearlykoreanlogo.png|The early Korean logo for the first Korean dub of the 1979 anime series. Doraemonkoreabox.jpg|"Doraemon: Yume Dorobou to 7 Nin no Gozans" Korean Box Art Doraemonkorearom.png|"Doraemon: Yume Dorobou to 7 Nin no Gozans" Korean ROM Cart korea-1.jpg korea-2.jpg korea-3.jpg korea-4.jpg 4H3CDcY.jpg|The Korean Doraemon hot chocolate drinks. Category:Doraemon outside Japan